They Got the Blues
by LadyFrederic
Summary: Bubbles, fresh out of her sophomore year of high school, is crushing on a certain blonde boy. And after some helpful advice from her sisters, can this relationship grow to be something more? And what of said boy? How will he express his feelings to the girl he's too shy to talk to? Part One of Three.
1. A Question and An Answer

Bubbles sighed, a happy sigh, full of contentment. It was a week after the last day of her sophomore year, and she was glad to be free. Of course, the blonde loved school; she loved the classes, the teachers, her fellow students, the _learning_… The girl sighed again. She loved all those things about school; but Bubbles knew she couldn't lie to herself about why she went to school, day after day. The reason was obvious—she knew why she put up with all the homework, all the annoying kids in her class. It was all for him; him, the boy who she had no classes with, the boy who rarely talked to her, the boy who she saw only in the halls. Whenever Bubbles saw this boy, her heart pounded in her ears and her cheeks turned tomato red, even though she begged them to stay their normal tan complexion. Just thinking about the blue-eyed boy made butterflies burst in the girl's stomach, and she giggled, placing her hands on her cheeks. It was the way his hair fell handsomely across his perfect face; the way his features seemed to shine when he smiled; the way his voice sounded when he greeted her in the halls, like a drink of cool water; the way his royal blue eyes twinkled in the hallways as he walked by her… Once more the girl sighed.

She was alone, sitting on her roof, waiting for her sisters to come back with their dinner. The Professor was out of town at a convention and had trusted them to be responsible enough to not need a babysitter—although he called about every hour to check in, and if they didn't answer, he said he was going to call the police to come check on them. Blossom had smiled and rolled her eyes, telling him they would be safe, but he still threatened to alert the authorities if they chose to ignore him. Bubbles looked down at her baby blue watch and saw it was almost six, and time for the Professor's hourly call. She floated to the kitchen, already set for their supper of spaghetti from a local Italian joint, just as the house telephone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked, her light voice tinkling through the receiver.

"Hello Bubbles. It's me."

"Hello, Professor!" the girl answered happily. "How's the convention?"

"Oh, it's great! I'm learning so much! Can I speak to Blossom?"

The girl nervously bit her bottom lip. "No. She went out to go get our dinner." There was dead silence as her reply, and Bubbles could hear his soundless worrying.

"She went out… to get supper… _alone_?"

Bubbles gasped. "No, no, Professor! Buttercup went with her. They should be back—"

"So _you're_ alone?" The Professor cut in. The blonde chewed on her lip again as she answered.

"Yes, but don't worry Professor! They haven't been gone for more than five minutes and I said I would stay home to make sure I answered your call. In fact, here they are now!" The last part was only a little bit of a lie. Bubbles could see her sisters' pink and green streaks in the sky, speeding to the house as fast as they could.

"Well, then let me speak with Blossom," he said, testing his youngest daughter.

"Okay, give her a sec; she has to put all the food down." Bubbles was, in actuality, flying towards her sisters, and met them in the air, about a hundred yards from their home. She put the phone to her palm and told her sisters what was going on, taking the sacks of food from the red-head and giving her the receiver.

"Hello, Professor," she stated as the three of them sped the rest of the way home. "Of course we're back at the house. Where else would we be?" The sisters entered the door and put all the food on the table as Blossom went to the living room to give the Professor an update of what had happened in the last hour—which consisted of the girls watching television while they waited to go pick up their food. The younger two girls were silently plating up the food, catching snatches of the conversation, as the Professor asked Blossom why she had left the youngest girl alone in the house, and Blossom kept trying to tell him that he would have freaked out even more if Bubbles hadn't been there to answer his call. In the end, the discussion continued for another ten minutes, but finished with each of them telling the other to stay safe and have fun. Blossom hung up and sighed as she sat in her chair, thanking her sisters for setting everything up. "Sometimes he's just so paranoid," she stated, still thinking about the strain in the Professor's voice. "What does he think is going to happen to us? We've been fighting crime since we were five. I think we can manage a seven minute trip to pick up dinner." All girls smiled, though, thinking about how cute the Professor was when he was concerned.

The three ate and chatted, Buttercup telling them a story of how one time at school, Butch had gotten his pants stuck in the girl's locker room door, catching him in the act of peeping. All three were laughing uncontrollably at the tale of Butch's misfortune, and then Blossom launched into an account of how she had noticed Brick around the school more often, and every time she saw him, he'd whip his head away, as if he was looking at her, and go back to whatever girl he was talking to. Buttercup made a jab that maybe he liked her, to which Blossom reminded her of the past February when they leveled the football stadium with one of their fights; Brick had tripped a freshman in the hallway, and when Blossom ordered him to apologize—to which he out rightly refused to do—things got physical fast. They managed to get out of the school, by being dragged out by their siblings, but both of them escaped and met on the football field, throwing each other into the stands and Blossom freezing the entire scoreboard, which promptly fell over and shattered. Buttercup shrugged and reminded her that Bubbles did have a massive crush on the youngest of the boys. This led them both to stare intently at the blue-eyed girl, waiting. "Well," Buttercup prompted. "What's Boomer been up to lately?" Bubbles at once blushed furiously and put her hands to her face.

"Oh, just the usual; he doesn't know I exist." Blossom sighed exasperatedly.

"Bubbles, he has to know you're alive—for heaven's sake, we still fight them!" After a glare from Buttercup, she corrected herself. "Well, Buttercup and I still fight Brick and Butch." Boomer and Bubbles, once they entered high school, had formed a truce, promising they wouldn't fight anymore. Buttercup and Butch had gotten into a few brawls, which lasted hours, and left them both exhausted and bloody, and Blossom and Brick, even though their battles were destructive, only fought when in direct contact with each other. The blondes, meanwhile, focused on their schoolwork and keeping their siblings in line, which was a battle in itself.

"I guess I just…" she began. Both sisters looked at her attentively, respecting how she felt about the boy—even if they thought she was crazy. She sighed. "I just wish he would talk to me. He acts like he doesn't even know who I _am_."

"I thought he said hi to you in the halls and stuff, though?" Buttercup asked, her mouth full of pasta.

"Well, it's kinda more of a half-hearted wave." Both girls nodded in understanding. "I haven't actually talked to him in weeks." Suddenly, Blossom got a glint in her eye. "What?"

"I have a great idea—a way to give you two a chance to talk!" Buttercup looked skeptical, and Bubbles was trying to not get her hopes up.

"Well, what is it?" Buttercup finally shouted.

"The four of us will get in a fight, and they'll have to break it up!" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"You think that's a good idea?" Blossom crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

"Yes. What's your idea?" Buttercup smiled and placed a single finger on her chin, looking up to the ceiling and 'thinking'.

"I got it! We could have her invite him to the carnival that's coming next week! They could have a little date." The green-eyed girl smiled at her younger sister. "What do you think?"

"She obviously likes my plan better," Blossom interjected, keeping Bubbles from replying. "Right, Bubbles?"

"No, you like _mine_ better, right? You don't want to see us fight."

"We wouldn't _actually_ fight. They'd stop us before we even started!"

"But you and Brick would be at each other's throats by that point—you two can't stop fighting once you see each other!"

"Oh, and you and Butch are any different? Don't you remember that time you two fought for _two_ _days_ in eighth grade? You ended up in the hospital for a week!"

"He was out in five days…" Buttercup recalled bitterly. Blossom rolled her eyes and the two began bickering again, leaving Bubbles alone to think. She didn't want to see her sisters fight, but she was way too scared to go to the carnival with him. But maybe, just maybe she could convince him it wasn't _really_ a date…

"I think I'll go with Buttercup's idea," she said quietly, cutting through the squabbling of her older sisters. As the blonde stood and cleared away the plates, Buttercup let out a cry of achievement while Blossom groaned in defeat. Bubbles smiled, though, excitement filling her. However, it was suddenly replaced with a wave of uncertainty. "Wait… How am I supposed to ask him?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I woke up at five-thirty and got dressed quickly, making it out onto the roof in time to watch the sun rise. I've always loved the dawn—it's quite, peaceful, and my brothers are still fast asleep. It gave me a chance to just be alone and think about stuff that's not related to breaking the law. Even though everyone thinks we're evil, my brothers and I don't really get in trouble with the cops too much anymore. It's mostly just with the Powerpuffs. Since we go to the same school, we see them all the time and fighting is a lot more likely to happen. Butch and Buttercup are extremely brutal with each other, and Brick and Blossom are either passive aggressive or demolishing something with their fights. Bubbles and I had decided to call a ceasefire, though, and every time I saw her in the halls, I was glad we had done so. I wouldn't dare tell my brothers—who were thirsty for a fight—but I thought Bubbles was really cute. She was always waving to me in the halls, her short blonde hair bouncy and gleaming. The girl had an eternal beam on her face, one that was constantly boosting my mood.

I hadn't seen the girl in a while, and a part of me longed to go over to her house and knock on the door, watching it open to her smile and just talk to her for hours on end… But when I had those thoughts, I would stop myself, remembering that my brothers would probably kick me out of the house if they knew I liked her. I squinted my eyes as the sun crested over the distant hill, and I thought about how I could sit with Bubbles on this very rooftop, and we could discuss why cats had such soft fur, or why puppy tails constituted a little boy… She'd talk and I'd listen, and then we'd switch, chatting for hours about nothing and just enjoying each other's company. Then, maybe, _just_ maybe, I'd have enough courage to hold her hand or loop my arm around her waist, with her head leaning on my shoulder as we watched the ball of fire rise. I sighed, remembering I'd first have to be brave enough to actually ask her to join me—like a date. My cheeks flushed at the very thought and once the sun was further up in the sky, I could hear the banging of my brothers waking up. I floated to the ground and went through the front door of our home—even though it was more like a shack. "There you are, Boomer," Brick said, mock concern in his voice. "What were you doing?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just watching the sun, wondering what I could get up to today."

Brick's brow lowered, doubt filling his eyes. "What'd you come up with?"

"I was thinking that we could go to next week's carnival and tamper with some of the rides." Butch's eyes widened.

"Really? …That's actually not a bad idea!" My jade-eyed brother was thrilled with the idea and looked to Brick for approval, the one who would decide if we would actually go through with my plan.

"Hmm…" He placed his hand under his chin and turned his hat around so it was facing forward, pulling the bill down over his eyes. "Sure." Butch pumped his fist in the air and I smiled. "But, we'll go when the girls do. Sabotage _their_ rides…" An evil gleam appeared in my eldest brother's eye, and a sinister smirk was planted on his lips. "They'll never see us coming…" Suddenly, the phone rang and we all looked at it cautiously. It had never worked before, and Brick had plugged it in to see if we could prank some people—what ended up happening, though, was we got in trouble and our names in the phone book. Eventually, though, Brick gulped and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" he asked. A high, light happy voice answered him and Brick made a face. "Just a sec." He held the phone out to me. "It's for you."

I nervously took it from him and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Boomer?" I recognized the voice instantly. "It's Bubbles."

"Hi," I said, trying to keep my excitement at bay and plain indifference in my voice. "What do you want?"

"Well, actually…" she began, the hesitation in her voice making her that much cuter. "I was wondering if you would consider, um, joining me next week for the carnival?" My heart soared.

"Sure. What day?" She asked me if next Friday was okay. "Yeah, sounds good. Say… six o'clock?"

"Yeah! See ya then, Boomer!" I could hear how her eyes were sparkling as she bid me good-bye and hung up. I put the receiver down and turned to my brothers.

"What was _that_ about?" Brick ordered me to tell him at once, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"I think Bubbles just… asked me out."

"And you said _yes_?" Butch shouted, his jaw dropping. I nodded.

"Why not? I'll have a chance to get close… Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?" Brick nodded, his smirk returning as he hit Butch upside the head.

"Right… Let's just hope her sisters go too… I'll stay on Bloss's tail, Butch take Buttercup. We'll make this an adventure for those pathetic girls." I smiled devilishly with my brothers and I was excited—but for a completely different reason.


	2. The Agonizing Wait

Bubbles put the phone down and looked to her sisters, euphoria flooding from her every pore. He had said yes—had actually agreed to go on a date with her! She squealed and jumped into her sisters' arms, all of them grinning widely. "He said he'd go! He's going on a date with me!" All three girls were laughing happily.

"Are you really that surprised? How could he not want to go out with you?" Bubbles beamed at Buttercup's comment and gave her a huge hug. However, the green-eyed girl suddenly went quiet.

"What is it?" Blossom asked her.

"Well..." she began. "We're... going, right? I mean you and me. We wouldn't go _with _her, but I want to go on the carnival, too!" Blossom rolled her eyes and looked at Bubbles.

"It's up to you."

"I wouldn't care if you guys went. So long as you weren't, like, spying on us or anything." Bubbles' older sisters chuckled and promised they wouldn't follow her. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Movies, anyone?" Buttercup asked, and the three hunkered down on the couch, watching movies until the sun rose.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The week seemed to drag on, Friday appearing to be getting further away, as opposed to closer. Bubbles was antsy and nervous, jitters never leaving her. But then, after what felt like an eternity, the sun came shining through the girl's circular window and she practically leapt out of bed. She bolted down stairs and ate breakfast, just then realizing her date wasn't until six. "Ugh!" she screeched, causing both sisters to come downstairs.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, concern in her voice.

"My date! It won't come!" She sat with a huff and slammed her crossed arms on the table, dropping her head into the little hole they formed. Blossom and Buttercup glanced at each other, sighing at their little sister.

"Are you really that excited?" Buttercup asked skeptically, not able to understand her sister's infatuation with the blonde boy.

"Of course I am," she said, her words a bit muffled for she still had her head buried in her arms.

"Well…" Blossom began, trying to get the girl to lift her head. "What if Buttercup and I find a way to distract you?" The blue-eyed teen at once bounded up, nodding excitedly and dragged the both of them out to the living room.

"What shall we do?" she asked perkily, wanting to pass the time as quickly as possible. Eventually, the girls decided to watch movies and play board games until lunch, and then continued with their antics until supper—which was around five o'clock. Bubbles had soon completely forgotten about her date, wrapped up in the games. After a particularly eventful game of Twister, Blossom glanced at the clock and saw it was almost five-forty-five. When the red-head mentioned this to Bubbles, the girl immediately shrieked, calling out that she wasn't ready, wasn't prepared, she couldn't do it, she'd have to call him and back out… After a long chat with her sisters, though, being told that she was beautiful, remarkable, and that any boy would be stupid if he was rude to her, the girl was much happier and looked down at her outfit of white jean shorts and a baggy, royal blue tank top with beading along the neckline with satisfaction, tying her short blonde hair in slightly curled pigtails. She put on a bit of make-up and slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes. Once all three girls were ready, they took off for the fairgrounds and arrived, five minutes until six. To Bubbles' surprise, she found Boomer already standing there, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking around in the opposite direction of where the girls came from. Her older sisters bought their tickets and went in the park, but the blonde waited, walking up behind the boy and tapping on his shoulder.

"Wah!" he yelled, jumping and whipping around. "Who the—oh, it's you." The look of terror melted into a smile, one Bubbles had never seen before. "I got here ten minutes ago, so I got you your ticket. Here you go," he said, handing the girl her ticket. She lightly brushed his fingertips as she took the piece of paper from him, giving her heart a jolt. "Should we go now?"

"Oh, just a sec," the girl began, pulling money out of her purse. "How much was the ticket? Five dollars?"

Boomer grabbed her hands, trying to stop her. "It's okay! This is a date, and I'm the guy, right? I don't mind paying." Bubbles immediately looked into his eyes, feeling his rough, warm hands on her wrists in a gentle manner, her breath caught in her throat as he had said the 'd' word—without her having to call it that first. However, Boomer instantly realized what he had said and was doing, and pulled his hands away, glancing into her eyes briefly and not catching the light pink that dusted her cheeks. "Sorry! I mean, if you don't think it's like a—a date, then it isn't, it just slipped out and, well, ya know, a guy and a girl going someplace together—I just assumed that's what it was, but we could just call this a… um…" The boy scratched his head as he tried to think of another name for the date. He stopped, though, when he noticed she was laughing, her cheeks blushing even more. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a giggle. "Let's go." Bubbles then bravely looped her arm around his and started walking toward the entrance gate, towing the boy with wide eyes along.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this one is so short… There's only one more chapter left, so I'll probably post it later tonight… Thanks for reading!**

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**


	3. A Confession

I couldn't believe my absolute luck. I had gotten my brothers to leave early with me, and then convinced them to go inside and start sabotaging the rides—albeit Brick was extremely suspicious of my pushy behavior. Once I was certain that the boys were merrily on their way to ruin some people's lives, I bought our tickets and stood at the entrance waiting. I had been there for about five minutes when a sudden something touched my shoulder. I jumped a mile and turned around to see it was Bubbles, looking as meek and gorgeous as ever. She was wearing white jean shorts that hugged her thighs tightly and a deep blue tank top—one that matched my eyes perfectly. I wondered if she had planned that and held out the ticket. "I got here ten minutes ago, so I got you your ticket. Here you go." As she took the small piece of paper from me, Bubbles' fingers brushed against my own, and I could feel my cheeks heat to a deep red; however, the girl seemed to be fascinated by the ticket and missed the scarlet covering my face. "Should we go now?" I asked once my cheeks cooled off.

"Oh, just a sec," she said, grabbing her white purse, which was hanging from her shoulder. Bubbles dug around in the bag for a few moments, finally pulling out a wallet and saying, "How much was the ticket? Five dollars?"

My face fell at once and my hands shot to her wrists, trying to be the gentleman, trying to do this right and pay _for_ her. "It's okay! This is a date, and I'm the guy, right? I don't mind paying." Bubbles at once looked into my eyes with her light blue ones and I recognized what I had just said. She probably didn't consider this a date, didn't think of me anything other than an acquaintance whom she once hated with all her might, didn't want to be rushed into this. I threw my hands away from hers and began babbling, my face progressively getting redder and redder at each word I said. "Sorry! I mean, if you don't think it's like a—a date, then it isn't, it just slipped out and, well, ya know, a guy and a girl going someplace together—I just assumed that's what it was, but we could just call this a… um…" I scratched my head, trying to think of another word for what a date was, when I noticed she was laughing at me, her cheeks a ruby color, her hands clutching her sides. Her pigtails were bouncing joyfully in the breeze and a few droplets of tears had formed at the corners of her crystal-like eyes. "What?" I whispered, enthralled by her overwhelming beauty.

Giggling, the girl replied with a, "Oh, nothing. Let's go." She grabbed my arm and began walking to the entrance gate, my eyes huge. She was practically hanging off my side, a huge grin plastered on her face. I was simply staring at her as we handed the worker our tickets and even afterwards as we walked through the park, not really heading anywhere specific. Occasionally, she would glance up at me with her eyes sparkling and catch me gazing at her, and her cheeks would darken, if just a tad, a smile still on her dainty lips. Finally, though, she stopped and looked at me. "So what ride do you want to go on first?" she asked. I thought, wondering which rides my brothers would sabotage first, which they would do last—then remembered that we were practically indestructible teens and that it really wouldn't matter if were on a ride that suddenly collapsed.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of roller coasters, so…" I stopped once I noticed the girl's face. "What?"

"Roller coasters are my favorite part!" she said, a small frown on her lips. "But if you don't like them, that's okay…"

"No, no!" I disagreed. "We can go on them. Which one do you want to ride first?" Bubbles placed a dark blue fingernail on her chin and thought, titling her head to the side and sending my heart into overdrive; she was breath-taking.

"How about the Tornado Rush?" she asked, an adorable glint in her eyes. I hated said roller coaster, but I willing to give it a try—for her sake.

"Sure," I said, a forced smile accompanying the statement. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand this time, squeezing it tightly before loosening my grip some. As we got in line, though, I saw a red hat through the crowd, exiting a back door that read: 'Control Room Employees Only'. I was suddenly very nervous and glanced at Bubbles, knowing I would be devastated if she got hurt because of me. "Um, Bubbles?" I asked apprehensively. She turned to face me with a worried look.

"Yeah?"

"Look… I have to tell you the truth. The only way I could come here with you and not get totally pummeled by my brothers was to convince them I was going so I could get close to you and trick you and hurt you. That's not what I want at all, but they came along, to observe me and sabotage some of the rides. I just saw them walking away, so if we get on the ride and it starts not working, that's why…" Bubbles' eyes grew wider and wider as I told her the story. "I'm… sorry." I looked down at my shoes, unable to meet her gaze. However, she placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head, staring straight into my eyes.

"It's okay. Thanks for telling me." There was an awkward silence as she turned back to face the front of the line. "By the way," she began, smiling. "If you didn't want to come so you could trick me… why did you?" The blonde didn't look my way as she asked this, and I was glad, for my face turned crimson.

"Why do you think?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"I need to think about that… Ask before we leave." We both knew what I had meant, and as I saw her cheeks darken, my heart soared. She felt for me what I felt for her…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As Brick and I walked into the park, I grinned devilishly, looking forward to screwing with some people who had come here to enjoy the rides and have a good time. My elder brother and I had already discussed which rides we would mess with first, and we were on our way to the carousel. However, Brick suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shrubbery. "What are you doing?" I yelled, when Brick jabbed at my throat, causing my vocal chords to become unusable.

"Shut up," he plainly whispered, peering through the bushes and wrought iron bars to look back at where Boomer was standing. "We're waiting for the girls. I'm not missing the chance to mess with Bloss." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had given his arch-rival. "As soon as they enter, we'll be on their tail, seeing what lines they get into and sabotage those rides. They'll feel like they're being followed by a bunch of bad luck." There was pure hatred and excitement in his voice, and I coughed, trying to speak.

Finally I found enough of my voice to whisper, "What if they don't show up?" He simply snorted.

"They will." I discovered that I wished for the girls to arrive—particularly the girl with the green eyes—and shook my head, immediately banishing the thought. After a few more moments of waiting, Brick stood and pointed to the sky. "There they are." A pink streak was visible in the air, flanked on either side by a green and blue one. "Let's go." He darted out of the bushes and leaned casually against a pillar, discreetly hiding himself while still staring at the entrance. Once the two girls entered—the third standing outside with our brother—Brick was on the move, with me following.

The first place they stopped was a corndog stand. They purchased their snack and began walking around leisurely, looking at everything, examining everything. I eventually got tired of simply following them and whined to Brick. "This is _boring_. They're not _doing_ anything. Can we _go_ or something?" Brick glared me into submission and I shut up.

"Let's just stay on their tail for a few minutes. And if you get bored… Just enjoy the show." A smile came upon his lips and I instantly realized what he meant. "That's what I've been doing. And even though they're both… well…" He trailed off and I knew what he meant. We hated the girls, naturally; but none of us denied the fact that they had grown up nicely. "I prefer the red-head. The other one's all yours." I grinned and took to staring at Buttercup. She was wearing black jean shorts that seemed illegally short and a loose fitting green jersey that had the number '14' on it with the name 'BUP' on the back. I glanced briefly at Blossom and couldn't understand what he saw in the girl. Sure, she was alright—but Bup was… so much _better_. She had gorgeously pale legs that appeared to go on forever, a perfectly flat stomach, short bouncy hair, large, moist-looking lips, curvy hips, and had a much bigger chest than either of her sister's combined. Compared to Bup, Blossom was a board. But I digress…

After throwing away their corndog sticks, the girls got in line for a roller coaster and we slipped into a back room, a room filled with computers and wires and screens. I glanced at one of the screens as Brick cracked his fingers, ready to get to work, and saw Boomer and Bubbles in line. "Wait, Brick," I called, just as he wrapped his hand around a cable.

"What?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Boomer's in the line. If we screw with the ride, he won't get as much of a chance to get close to Bubbles." Brick groaned loudly but agreed and we walked out of the door, heading to the exit to wait for the girls.

They finally came out and we noticed they seemed to be following someone—and that someone was their own sister. It appeared that they were spying on the couple, much like we were spying on them, and so we followed them around for the remainder of the evening, never sabotaging a single ride, and leaving tired and disappointed when it became nine o'clock and Buttercup and Blossom left. We didn't want to wait for our brother, so we flew home; and that night, as I slept and dreamt of destroying the town, of robbing banks, and of beating people up, another thought briefly slipped into my mind—the thought of a girl with black hair and green eyes…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bubbles was having a fantastic time. They had ridden on all of the best roller coasters; and although Boomer had tensed up and gotten a frightened look in his eyes whenever they got one on, he went through with it like a trooper. Bubbles noted that it also helped when she gripped his hand in her own tightly as the ride began. But after all the coasters, Bubbles was wind-swept and asked Boomer what ride he wanted to go on. "The Ferris wheel!" he replied at once, his eyes lighting up. However, Bubbles' own face fell. "What? Do you not like the Ferris wheel?"

Bubbles sighed heavily. "Well… no. I'm afraid of heights." Boomer chuckled. "Hey! What's so funny?" she asked, slightly stamping her foot.

"You. You're so cute… Afraid of heights… and you fly everywhere…" He wiped the tears away from his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of the Ferris wheel. "This'll be the last ride," he remarked, reminding the girl of what she had said earlier. "And don't worry. If I can ride on a bunch of roller coasters, I'm sure you can handle one round of the Ferris wheel."

The couple nearly sprinted to the ride. The line was extremely short, and in no time they were sitting in one of the little seats, right next to each other. It was silent until they got about halfway up to the top—and then Boomer spoke. "So… what's your theory about why I wanted to come?" Bubbles noticed how direct he was being, how confident he was. He seemed to have been mustering up his courage their whole date for this one moment in time, and she was half upset that he had done so, for she had not.

"I'll tell you when we get to the top." Boomer just sighed.

The wheel slowly rose higher and higher, and Boomer offered her his arm—which she took and held onto tightly. Finally, though, they were at the top, and the boy just sat in silence, waiting. "Fine," the girl said, sighing. "I think you wanted to come… because you like me." Bubbles couldn't see the boy, but could feel the excitement coursing through him. "Am I right?" She turned to look at him and saw he was smiling, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"First, I have to tell you my theory about why you asked me to go with you." Bubbles looked away, the heat creeping into her cheeks. "My guess… is that you like me." The words hit the girl and her face turned bright red. "Did I guess right?" She turned to gaze into his eyes and saw they were a clean, honest blue. Certainty was rolling off of him in waves and, in response to his question, Bubbles leaned forward and lightly pecked him on the cheek. Both their faces turned scarlet, and Bubbles snuggled closer to the boy, who draped his arm across her shoulders. They sat like that, at the top of the wheel, until they felt it move again—and Bubbles spoke up.

"The Ferris wheel is my new favorite ride…" she mumbled quietly, causing Boomer to chuckle. After another period of silence, the girl asked the boy a question. "What'll your brothers do to you?" Worry was written all over her face and Boomer just shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to tell them and stand up to them. Brick will be totally angry, but I think I can convince him it's for the best. Besides, have you noticed how he and Butch ogle your sisters? I'm sure that within the next year, they'll be dating." Bubbles giggled at the very thought and cuddled closer to Boomer, so glad she took Buttercup's advice.

**Author's Note: And that's the end… Next up of my Three-Parter is Buttercup and Butch, which I have just started working on. Entitled, "Green with Envy" keep an eye out for it… :D Thanks for reading, any and all reviews are appreciated.**

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**


End file.
